Egyptain love?
by brandibishop
Summary: I wont keep you waiting to read. I do hope you all like this story. If you want you can write a review to tell me how I am doing. I would like that.
1. Chapter 1

Egyptian love?

Chapter one:

' _Years ago a battle raged between the forces of good and evil. The army of Anubis and the Med-jai. But in the end there was no victor. Neither side had won. Now centuries later the fight is about to began again, and this time there will be a victor, either side could win and the other will lose. Be careful on which side you will choose, you are the key to victory._ ' This was the same dream I, Sasha, have been having for weeks now. But I couldn't tell anyone, because people would tease me further then what they already have. Why? because I am a half Egyptian and half Irish female. My brown eyes and dark red hair are from my father's side of my family. While I have my mother's family skin tone, lightly tanned, it looks darker if I am in the right type of lighting.

It was summer time now, so time to visit my mother's homeland of good old Egypt. I always loved going there since I was small. Granted I am almost in my freshman year of collage. I am going to be studying to be either a teacher of Egyptian or A librarian. "Sasha, daughter, are you done daydreaming? Our plane is about to leave in a few moments." My mother waved her hand in my face to snap me back into reality. "Oh yes mother. I was only thinking on what I want to study at collage, that is all." Responding my mother and I showed our tickets to the attendant, who scanned them. "Mother? Why isn't father coming with us? Is this project of his so important for him to finish?" My brown eyes looked at my mother's golden eyes. My father worked for a big gas company, that wasn't even in Ireland, that is what angered me the most. "I know your frustrated sweetie. But if your father doesn't finish this, he will be out of the job, he is the one making money right now, because I am on vacation with you."

The flight didn't last very long, maybe 3 hours when we landed in capital of Egypt airport. My grandmother Sasha, yes I was named after my grandmother, was waiting for us. "Grandma! Oh how I missed you so!" I embraced my grandmother in a tight hug. Grandma Sasha hugged back, "My dear granddaughter. I have missed you too. Three seasons are too long to wait to see you." I always loved my grandmother, and my grandfather on my mother's side, always so kind to me even though I am a half-breed Egyptian. But they loved how I talked with an accent. My grandparent's home wasn't very far from the airport, and easy walk for someone that is fit from consistently doing dance and gymnastics for as long as I have, since I was five and now I am 20. When we got there, my mother was tired and it was almost time for the evening meal for us.

"My dears, we will be having a chieftain from a Med-jai for the evening meal. Please be on your best behavior, including you husband." My grandma said over her shoulder as she went to the small kitchen to prepare the evening meal. I heard a small knock from the room I was unpacking my clothing and basic necessities, such as girlish needs, my tooth brush and toothpaste, my hair brush, so on and so forth. I stopped what I was doing and went to answer the door. "Good evening young lady, I am the Chieftain that will be with you though the evening meal. May I enter?" The male was tall with tanned skin, black hair, and tattoos on his face. "Y. Yes sir." I stepped out of the was so he could enter the room. I couldn't help but stare at his good looks. Regaining my composer, "this way sir. My grandma is making the evening meal, it should be done in a few moments. Would you like to wash up beforehand?" He blinked at me for moment trying to figure out how I would have an accent. "That accent, where is it from, young lady?" He gave me a questionably look. "Oh, I am part Irish, my father's side, sir. That is why I have this accent." He nodded at me now understanding why I have it.

My grandmother appeared from the kitchen and proclaimed that the evening meal was ready. Walking into the eating area, my grandmother had me sit next to the chieftain. Though I would had to disagree with her other time, but this time I couldn't because I had to be on my best behavior. Which I was, barely, but I made it. That same night, I had the same dream again, but it was a bit longer then the last time. ' _Years ago the battle raged between the forces of good and evil. The army of Anubis and the Med-jai. But in the end neither were the victor. Neither side had won. Now centuries later the fight is about to began again, but this time there will be a victor, one side could win, and the other will lose. Be careful which side you choose, you are the key to victory. A man on a steed, looking down at a girl with a smile on his face. Getting off the back of said steed he held out his hand to the girl. She gladly taken it with her smaller hands. "My love, such gentleness you have." But instead of the male it was an dog thing standing there when she looked up from the sand.'  
_

A scream erupted from my vocal cords, bolting upright, I placed a hand on my fast beating heart trying to calm it down. It was five in the morning, I decided to get out of bed and get ready for the day. Walking to the small sized bathroom, which had a sink with a small mirror above it, a small shower in the corner of the room. I decided to shower first then do my teeth and hair after. I took a half hour shower making sure I was washed up and my hair washed from any thing left in it. Stepping out of the shower, I dried off, and dressed in appropriate attire or god forbid my grandma would scold me until I change. Brushing my teeth for a good two and half moment making sure I got all my teeth done. Rinsing off the tooth brush under the sink water, I placed it down. Onto my hair next, running my hair brush though my hair undoing the tangles. I brushed my hair back and tied it back so it wont get in my face. This day would be long, walking out of the bathroom, I looked at the time, '6:30', I took an hour and half to get done with everything I needed to do in the bathroom.

A week later, my mother and I had to go home back to Ireland, back to my father, back to the same old packing for my first year of collage, which was two week later. I decided to be a librarian, it would have good pay, I would be able to move away from Ireland, get my own home, start my own family, and work hard, I loved book very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Egyptian love?

chapter 2

The first day of collage was pretty nerve racking for me. My first class started at 9:30 am, so I had to be up by seven in the morning, and be in class by 9:20 am. I didn't mind, I got up at almost 6:10 every weekday, and almost 8 on the weekend. My morning still consisted of the same thing I would do when I was on summer vacation, showering, my teeth, my hair, and dressing. I don't take long anymore, maybe half hour. But my roommate took almost two hours to get ready for class. My roommate's name is Hikari, she from Japan, sweet girl I might add. "Good morning Sasha, already done with the bathroom? I need to get ready too!" Hikari spoke as she bounded into the room. "Yes I am done. I will meet you down stairs in the commons area so we can walk to class together." I waved to her as I grabbed the supplies I would need for the day, my bag, my binder filled with 700 sheets of paper, a few pens and pencils.

About an hour later Hikari comes up to me in the commons, "All ready, Lets head to class!" In her over happy voice and boundless energy, we head to the class. Looking at the number on the wall of the door and down at the number on my class sheet to make sure they match, which they did. But Hikari was in the class next to mine, which was a shame for me. Entering I took a set in the second row of seats. I checked the time on my watch. It was 15 moments till 9 am. I was over then half hour early. 'Oh well, what is the harm of waiting for everyone else.' I thought as I took out my binder and a pen to write with. Within 10 moments the class began to fill up. Five moments later the teacher came in, sat down at his desk. No one person asked anything, just sat watching him, waiting for him to speak to the class, but nothing happened, no words spoken. The 9:30 bell rang, all of the students waited until the bell was done ringing. Finally the teacher spoke. "Welcome students, one and all. I am your teacher for this class of Irish history. I hope none of you will fall asleep in my class, if you do so, you will have to stand for the rest of the class. Now with roll call."

Calling roll the teacher looked at the paper, "sa. Sa. How to you pronounce your name?" Looking at the last student he hadn't called. "Sasha, sir, that would be me." I stood up to make sure everyone could see me fine. Nothing really happened during the class, we didn't have the books yet, none of the classes had books yet. The final class of the day I was an aid for the library, which I loved. She was a sweet old women, she reminded me of my grandmother. When the final bell rang, all the students went back to their dorm rooms, myself as well. Getting to my dorm room, I reached into my pocket to get my keys to open the door when I noticed a male who I have seen before. "Mr Chieftain!" I blurted out far too quickly. He blinked and turned to look at me. "Oh it is you, the same young lady from the night of ceremony. I didn't expect to see you here at all." Looking me over, "I never got your name then, may I have it now?" Walking closer to me.

"I. It's Sasha." My Irish accent came out as I stuttered out. Casting my eyes down, I didn't think it would be polite to stare at him for too long. "Raise your head. Do not cast your pretty face down in shame." Looking up, I was startled at what he said. A small blush crept on my face. "I. I'm sorry, I thought it would be polite to look down.. May I ask your name sir?" He chuckles, "My name? My name is Ardeth. Now that we are formally introduced. May I see you on a different time and date?" Taken fully off guard, I nodded my agreement, I didn't know what to say. With that he left to his dorm room, I fumbled for my keys, when I got them in I was so shaking with happiness, I couldn't wait to tell Hikari about this. It wasn't long until Hikari to bound in to the room, and come up behind me. "Someone told me you have a date with the hottest, most smarty sophomore in this school! That is so amazing!" Hikari was almost jumping in the air by now. "Well yes, I guess." I said softly. 'There was only like two other people in the hall at hall at that time. Well other then Ardeth and myself then. Who could have told Hikari.' I thought as I turned in my desk chair to look at her. "So, so tell me everything from the start! Now!" She giggled as she spoken her words. "I met him once before, back on my vacation to Egypt with my mother, he came over to my grandma's home for our evening that one day. Its kinda hard to forget a face for me. I just happen to remember him that is all. We talked a little bit before ya know." I explained to Hikari.

"Ooh, fun. You know your blushing such a bright color? You like him huh? You think he is cute huh?" Hikari giggled again at me. "Well, I, uh. I only met him one other time before this OK? I don't know if I like him at all. Will you quite laughing at me already!" I practically screamed at her. "It's not funny. Really it's not funny." Over the next few days Ardeth and Sasha kept bumping into each other before and after their classes. "Sasha!" He called and ran swiftly after her. Easily grabbing her arm but not very hard so he would not hurt her arm. "What is wrong Sasha? Why are you crying? What happened?" Ardeth quietly asked. "Sniff. I. I got teased because of my half-breeding.." I said still crying. He growled softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Egyptian love?

chapter 3

A Saturday morning, 8:15 am Sasha rolled out of bed. Today would be the day of the date with Ardeth. To Sasha's surprise Hikari was already awake, done with her morning needs, and waiting for Sasha to wake up. "Morning Hikari." Not knowing what to say Sasha got up went to do her shower, her teeth, and hair. With those out of the way, Sasha went to closet to get her Egyptian clothing to wear. "You should wear a dress today if you have one." Hikari said with over happy voice. "I don't own a dress, right now." I gave her the answer. Pulling the last little bit of wraps, I put on the small vile to protect the lower half of my face form burning. Looking at the clock, it read, '8:45 am', "I got to get going. See you later Hikari." Sasha spoke as she went out the door, accidentally ran into Ardeth, not releasing he was there. "Oh, I am sorry. I didn't see you there." I said looking up at Ardeth. He only chuckles at Sasha's mistake. "HEY! Stop laughing at me. Its not funny at all." Sasha puffed her cheeks out. Offering out his hand saying, "I never said it was funny. You are just a pretty girl who may or may not have took my heart since the very first fateful meeting that night, my dear Sasha."

The date went smoothly, well as smoothly as a date could go when your with the smartest sophomore at the collage. "So, I keep seeing you in the library, is there something that drawls you to there Sasha?" Ardeth asked as he calmly took a sip of his water. "I am the library aid. I am going to try to be a librarian after my four years of collage." Sasha said in return as she sipped her coffee. "That is a good career to strive for. Not many people seem to want to be one nowadays." Flashing his teeth Ardeth stood up and offered his hand to her again for the second time that day and matter of hours Sasha took the offering, but this time, this time it was different, there was a jolt, a jolt of electricity that ran though both of their hands. Not knowing what to do neither moved for a good moment or so, before they let go. "What the." They both began to say before it started to pour rain where they were. "Inside might be the safest for us for right now. I do not want to see you drenched from the rain." Ardeth said taking Sasha's hand again and lead her inside the cafe.

Slowly the rain lead up so the pair could head back to the dorms once more. Getting back to the dorms, Ardeth walked Sasha back to her dorm room. Before they said good bye for the day, Ardeth took off Sasha's vile and kissed her on her lips softly and easily. He handed back her vile and went to his dorm room. Walking into her dorm room, Sasha closed the door and hopped up and down for a moment. Hikari noticed this and asked, "So, tell me why your happy?" Turning around, "He kissed me! He Kissed me!" Spinning around Sasha fell on her bed, and with a sigh she grinned happily. Hikari came and set by her on the bed. "So you got kissed on the first date? By the smartest, hottest male at this school? Do you think he likes you that much?" Nodding was the only thing that Sasha could do until she fully grasped what had happened the moment before she walked in her dorm room.

The year was almost at the end, Ardeth and Sasha still had gone on date on a biweekly basis. Once the summer started they had to leave each others company until the month after school ended. Heading to the Irish airport alone Sasha knew her mother or father could not come with her. Her mother got sick two weeks before and her father was on a trip for the gas company. Sasha know that she can go on her own she manged to find a job at a small book store near the end of the school and worked for 10 dollars an hour. So she had enough money to make the trip and return with a few things for her dorm room. Getting to the gate Sasha handed her ticket to the attendant, who smiled at her and said, "Alone this time huh? Your like a regular here, I am always so glad to see you come and go from here. Safe travels to you Sasha." She waved Sasha off from the airport. For the next few hours Sasha listened to music and read on one of her books she had brought with her. Once landed, Sasha looked around to find her grandmother but her grandmother was not there. In her grandmother's place was her boyfriend Ardeth calmly waiting for her. Taking a breath to calm herself, Sasha walked over to him. "Fancy to see you here at the airport to pick me up. I thought my grandma would be here waiting for me instead. But I am glad to see you here." Sasha kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand, and went to the baggage claim to get the rest of her bags. Ardeth rolls his dark eyes. He loved his girlfriend, yes, but sometimes she can be all over the place. Stopping in his tracks with his hand still in hers. A soft tug made Sasha stop and look at him. "Is something wrong Ardeth? Your daydreaming huh?" Her eyes met his, "Yes I was, I was daydreaming about you and how beautiful you are today. You must be tired from that plane ride." Sasha nods at him.

Walking about a few moments they reached the village squire and walked to Sasha's grandparents home. "Grandma, grandpa, I'm here. Grandma? Grandpa?" She called into the house as she walked in. What Sasha saw was a mess and her grandparents gone to the afterlife. Sasha screamed at the top of her lungs, which caused Ardeth to come running in to see what happened. "Sasha what happened? Oh, that is what happened." He stated. Pulling Sasha into his chest as she sobbed into him. Slowly the tears slowed down, Ardeth slowly turned with her and walked her outside of the home of her dead grandparents. He went back in and grabbed her bags, from there he said, "You will stay with me until this is all over with the authorities. OK Sasha?" Ardeth softly shook Sasha to make her look up at him, and nod. She was far too shook up from what she just saw. Her grandparents gone forever. She had no idea if she could come back here next summer vacation. Shaking back her new forming tears, Sasha moved back into Ardeth's chest.

As night fell, the evening meal came and went, Ardeth and Sasha went to his home for the night, and so Sasha can rest and try to figure out why someone would want her grandparents gone. They were reasonable, loving, caring people. They didn't have anything against anyone. She had a feeling it was because of her dream that she has been having for the past year. "Ardeth, I would like a hug please.." Sasha asked timidly to him. Ardeth just smiles at her, and nodded. Giving his girlfriend a hug, and without her knowing until the last second, a small longing kiss on her neck. This made her smile and giggle. "HEY! Stop that! That tickles!" Sasha tried to get away from his grip but couldn't do so. "I got you to smile didn't I?" Giving her, his same full teeth grin. Sasha puffed her cheeks up and out.

"What I can't help it if I find you so dang..." Ardeth started before getting cut off by Sasha's kiss. "Bad Ardeth, Bad!" Sasha playfully smacked him in the arm. Ardeth only laughs, picks up Sasha and spins her around.


	4. Chapter 4

Egyptian love?

chapter 4

As the second and third years started for Sasha and Ardeth, they are still in love with each other. They now share a dorm room and have a few classes together. The night before the first day of the year, both we're sleeping, but Sasha was dreaming. '" _You will join me girly. You will be my bride. Leave that Med-jai forever, he will never love you, nor has he." A man spoke to her in Arabic. He was the pharaoh Imhotep.'_ Screaming, and sweating, Sasha bolted up scared. She glanced at the now groggy Ardeth looking at her. "Yawn. Sasha, why did you scream? Did something startle you in your sleep?" He got up, walked over to her, and set down next to her on her bed."I. I. I just dreamed about Imhotep, Ardeth.. He wanted me to be his 'bride'.." Pushing her head into Ardeth's bare chest, Sasha began to cry. Not knowing what to do Ardeth put his tattooed arms around her protectively, and said, "He wont get you. This dreams are a premonition to the coming battle, my tribesman told me about, yes?" Nodding into him, Sasha could not dare look up at Ardeth. Ardeth just sat there trying to sooth Sasha's tears and make her smile. Instead of soothing her, Sasha fell back asleep in his arms. Ardeth stayed there and within a few seconds he, himself fell back asleep.

 _Buzz, buzz, buzz._ The morning alarm clock rang. Glancing at the clock, '7:15 am' Sasha thought, 'time to get up.' Trying to get up to get ready for the day, but Sasha failed miserably, she completely forgot she had fallen back asleep in Ardeth's arms. Trying not to wake him up, Sasha manged to slide out and went to the bathroom to shower, do her teeth and hair. Turning on the shower head, and adjusting the water heat and level, Sasha removed the towel and stepped in. 'Aah so warm on this chilly fall morning.' She thought as she scrubbed the soap all across her small body, washing the soap off Sasha grabbed the the shampoo and conditioner mix to wash her hair with. It didn't take long to wash it out, Sasha turned off the water and stepped out to dry off her body. Feeling someone staring at her, Sasha looked though the mirror and gasped before yelling at the one that was leaning against the door frame. "Ardeth! Why I outta! Get out!" Acting startled he turned away from her. But Ardeth got a good look at her small shoulders, arms, and legs, he couldn't help but smile, he loved the sight of her.

Walking out of the bathroom, Sasha smacks him on his arm saying, "Bad, bad boy. You know how to knock, don't you?" Ardeth's smile grows, " What can I say? I thought you where already dressed for the day." Rolling her eyes, Sasha kissed his jawline and giggles, because of his beard. "I will take a quick shower now. So you can actually change for today." Winking at her, Sasha blushes. Walking to her closet, Sasha picked out a simple short sleeved pink shirt and a pair of old beat up blue/purple jeans that she had for a few years. Checking in the mirror on the door, she smiles. "There all dressed, my hair and teeth and shower are done. All I have to do is wait for Ardeth to get done with what he needs to do. God I love him so much." Coming back into the room Ardeth calmly shooed Sasha out of the room so he could change out of his sleeping attire into his school attire. Which didn't take too long, he grabbed both of their bags and walked out of the shared dorm room and locks the door.

They walked to class together, hand and hand, their first and last class they didn't have together, but the other three they did. "Well this is my class, don't worry, I have Hikari in the class with me. I love you. See you in 30 moments." Ardeth took this as a chance to kiss Sasha on the lips and hand her, her book bag and let her enter her class of Irish Speakers language class. He went to his class, Egyptian speakers language class. The first class bell ended the class, all of the students exited the class rooms when the overhead speaker came on with the dean of the collage, " _All students go into the closest classroom to you. There has been a tornado warning and sever weather warning issued for us, so we all must stay indoors until they have been lifted. Thank you for your corporation and calmness. I will come back on when they have been lifted."_ The closest classroom to Ardeth was Sasha's Irish speakers classroom, Which she was still in. "Sasha, I guess we will be able to stay together in here until this passes huh?" Ardeth said in Arabic to her, he know that Sasha knew Arabic do to her heritage. Laughing at the other Irish speakers in the class, Sasha went to explaining to them, "I am part Egyptian and I understand Arabic. As well as part Irish." They all went aah, well all but one, Hikari, she already know of it.

Ardeth set down next to Hikari and Sasha. Kissing Sasha's cheek and didn't get away with it. Hikari hit him and said, "No flirting now. You may be the smartest and hottest person in this school, but you can still get into trouble." Rolling her eyes Sasha gave her friend a playful glare before saying, "Coming from someone who is always flirting with her own boyfriend Robert in the Spanish Speakers language class that is two doors down. So get over yourself why don't ya?" Crossing her arms Hikari knew Sasha was right, neither of them would admit the other was right at times, but nothing really went further then pretending to fight and arm crossing. "So I win this round huh Hikari?" A small set of laughter's went throughout the class room. The overhead speaker came back on with the dean saying " _Alright students the warnings have been lifted. I suggest you all go back to the dorms and stay there. I took the responsibility to cancel the rest of class for today and tomorrow. I wish you all a better rest of the day, and thank you for waiting this out."_

Walking out the Irish Speakers language class, Sasha, Ardeth, and Hikari went in the hall and looked around no one but Hikari's boyfriend in the hallway. "Robert!" Hikari ran to her boyfriend. He spun her around a few times before setting her down, Hikari laughed. The four walked back to the dorms together talking about different subjects. Reaching the floor of their dorm they split into two groups and went to their own dorm rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Egyptian love?

chapter 5

Summer time after the semester of the second and third years of Sasha and Ardeth, they went to Egypt like normal. But this time it was not normal for them. This time there were dog people all over the village, and the Med-jai warriors of the village where trying to fight them off. After a few moments the dog people left, but one dropped a small piece of paper in the sand. One of the warriors picks it up and brought it over to Ardeth to look over. Ardeth's eyes widen at it, this piece of paper was a picture, a picture of his girlfriend Sasha with a happy smile on her face. "Ardeth? Are you alright? You look like you seen a ghost." Not realizing his face drained of color, he looks at her before handing her the picture of her. "This picture was taken of me 7 years ago, when I was 16 almost 17. Why would one of these things have it?" Sasha's knees started to shake, so she moved into Ardeth's chest to keep her balance. Somehow Ardeth seemed to understand what to do, easily puts his arms around her and sat down on the ground with her until she regained her composure, which was a few moments later.

"Ardeth, I. I want to fight those things and do it at your side. I can't think about not about fighting against you at all. You took my heart, and you will always have it. I only want you to keep my heart and protect me. Please say it, say that you fell the same..." Starting to sob Sasha buried her face in Ardeth's chest and waited for his response. "Sasha, you know I will always love you, keep your heart and protect you. You are my one and only. I will do anything to keep you safe and happy." Putting his finger beneath Sasha's chin, he raised it up and kissed her with the up most gentleness that he could master. Finally standing up, Ardeth lead Sasha to his home and set her down on the small two person couch where they would lay every time they would be there, except when they were getting ready for bed. "I will be right back so stay right here, I will come back and get you once the horses are settled up and waiting."

Knowing that Ardeth was right, so Sasha waited for him to come back to get her. But when she opened her eyes when she heard the door open, thinking it was Ardeth coming to get her, but she was wrong, it was was one of the dog people. The Dog person pointed to a sheet of paper, trying to tell her to write a note to Ardeth. Which she had to comply, so she wrote ' _Ardeth, I got kidnapped by one of those dog things. Please come save me. I think it is going to take me to Imhotep. -Sasha.'_ Leaving the not one the counter for Ardeth to find Sasha fallowed the dog person out the back.

A few moments later Ardeth came back into the house where Sasha was and found the note. "Curse you Imhotep. You will not touch my lover, I will make you pay, and send you back to the underworld as well as save Sasha. MEN SETTLE UP! We're going after Sasha and the army of Anubis." Calling out to the Med-jai warriors, who just nodded at their chieftain without asking why, they know how much she meant to him. Once all the horses were settled up and riders on their backs, they were ready to hunt down Sasha.

The next few days were long and drown out, very few got sleep, by the fourth day most slept even Ardeth. Once the morning sun arose, all were up. One worrier informed Ardeth when he was on watch, he saw a girl and one of Anubis' dog worriers heading to a old set of ruins few kilometers away.


	6. Chapter 6

Egyptian love?

chapter 6

After getting to the ruins, Ardeth was more then angry. He wanted to cruse and yell but knew it would not solve anything yet anyway. He had to save Sasha, and make sure she was alright with no damage done to her. Sasha was his love, his one and only. Dismounting his horse, Ardeth noticed the dog worrier reaching for Sasha's shirt front. Giving a low growl Ardeth gave no other warning before attacking the warrior. "You will not touch my Sasha. Not now not ever again." Any reasonable person would back away but this person was not reasonable. This was one of Anubis' worriers that meant harm to anyone and would not take no for an answer. Taking out his sword, Ardeth took off the head of his opponent and then turned his attention to Sasha's bindings. Trying to calm his voice, "Are you alright? No injuries?" Ardeth was scared that he might have lost her. "N. No I am fine, you don't have to worry. I would have left a trail for you to fallow if that thing took me any further. Plus I am still kind of." Trailing off Sasha noticed her lover's blush and giggled at him. "Sasha I have been thinking long and hard about what I am about to say to you. I love you, and I know you love me." Taking a breath he continued, "Sasha, marry me!" Squealing Sasha wrapped her arms around him, "YES! YES!" Happily kissing him, they were not engaged to each other.

No other dog human hybrids came after Sasha again, and Imhotep was sent back to the underworld until his next resurrection. The summer came to an end, so Ardeth and Sasha had to go back to school in Ireland, but this year would be different. Sasha would be taking her last two years at once, while Ardeth was in his last year, they would graduate together. They wanted to finish out their collage experience together so they can head back to Egypt for their wedding. Walking though the dorms commons, Sasha was looking for Hikari who stayed in Ireland during the summer while the rest of the students, teachers and the dean went to their summer needs back home. Finally locating Hikari, Sasha gave her friend a huge hug. "Guess what Hikari." Sasha spoke to her her friend. Hikari tilted her head as if thinking before saying, "Lets see, your happy as the same old you, you have this glow about you. So your either engaged or pregnant. Which is it?" Giggling Sasha showed Hikari her left hand, without speaking both girls hugged.

The school year went by slow, well slower then the other years that had passed. By mid May all the students where jumpy for the finals of that year. Sasha had to take three finals, her language final, her librarian final, and her mathematics final. All easy for her, Sasha spent few hours a night studying for them, and the rest of the night she spent cuddling with Ardeth in his bed. The last two months past and all the students that were set to graduate did so, including Ardeth and Sasha. "So this is the last time we will see this place, what do you think?" Looking up at Ardeth, Sasha thought of what would happen when they leave the school, "I will miss this place, the friends I have made here, and most of all, the times I spent laughing and studying here." Giving the most honest answer Sasha could master. Small sadness came over her, but it didn't last long because in the coming days were going to be the best in her life.

Heading to the airport, Sasha and Ardeth went back to Egypt, of course it was the same length of time before landing at the Egyptian airport. Sasha and Ardeth made small talk and slept a little bit before the Captain came on the intercom saying they were about to land. Once landed the two walked into the small village that was now teaming for the coming wedding of their chieftain and his bride-to-be. This wedding would be a small and simple wedding. Not many showed up, that didn't matter, it was a simple wedding to began with.

That very night the two were just laying in bed with the other. Sasha's head on Ardeth's bare chest while gently rubbing her hand up and down.


End file.
